


A Matter of Trust

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Grove [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly pancakes were the last thing on Hotch’s mind, no matter how delectable they smelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> As with that episode, this is serious subject matter. I messed around with it a bit to suit this universe’s parameters. 

Hotch walked into the diner on a cold Sunday afternoon in December.He still wore his church clothes as he slid into the booth across from Derek Morgan.The football star looked solemn as Hotch took off his coat.

 

“Hey Hotch,” the waitress walked over to the table.“Coffee or cocoa?”

 

“Cocoa sounds great Maggie, thanks.Whipped cream please.”

 

“You got it.”

 

“What's up Morgan?You sounded urgent on the phone.”

 

“Nice tie.” Derek tried to smirk but came up short.

 

“Don’t make fun of my church clothes, dude.What's going on?”

 

Derek clammed up when Maggie returned with the cocoa.He ordered a hash brown omelet with a side of sausage and Hotch wanted pancakes.She walked away and the two boys just looked at each other.

 

“Something’s wrong.” Hotch said.“Hurry and tell me before Rod Stewart kills me.” 

 

_ Infatuation _ played over the PA system.Hotch covered his ears but his friend did not seem amused.He frowned.

 

“OK Derek, you're worrying me.Did something bad happen?”

 

“Hotch, I…I need to talk to you but I need to know I can trust you.”

 

“Yes.” Hotch nodded.

 

“Seriously.Can I trust you?”

 

“With your life.I know deep down under all that Morgan stuff that you know and believe that.Whatever you need to say I am here to listen and help.Did you get Elle pregnant?”

 

Morgan shook his head but remained silent.Hotch could wait it out; the cocoa would help.

 

“You know my dad died when I was a kid right?” Morgan asked.

 

“Yeah.He was killed in a robbery.”

 

“Not exactly.It was the holidays, December 10th, and we were out buying a Christmas gift for my mom.We saw this man beating the hell out of a woman.My dad tried to break it up…the woman was in bad shape Hotch.That guy stabbed my father three times and ran.I was the one who had to flag down the police while he bled to death.I was nine years old and they never caught that sonofabitch.”

 

“I'm sorry, Derek.”

 

“It was a long time ago.”

 

Hotch thought as Maggie arrived with breakfast that it did not seem that long ago.He watched Morgan examine his omelet and look as if he might be sick.Suddenly pancakes were the last thing on Hotch’s mind, no matter how delectable they smelled.

 

“Anyway, my mom got a job transfer to a bank branch out here and moved us to DC.She used my dad’s insurance money to get us a nice house in a safe neighborhood.We were able to go to the best private school in the city.Now Sarah is excelling at NYU, Desi is on honor roll, and I am a shoo-in at Northwestern between my grades, the recommendations, and football.I might even get a full ride, Hotch.”

 

“That’s awesome.You guys overcame the tragedy.I know what it’s like…I want Sean to be able to overcome it too.When did your mom remarry?”

 

“I was 12.”

 

Derek was silent for a while.Hotch ate a little of his pancakes.They were delicious but something in his gut told him his stomach would turn on him soon.Hotch always followed his gut.He put down his fork.

 

“What's going on?” he asked.

 

“My stepdad…”

 

“You're scaring me, Derek.”

 

“The first time it happened I was frozen; so scared I peed my pants.What twelve year old pees his pants, man?I knew it was wrong, knew it but didn’t know what to do.I just…I thought if I said no then he would desert us.My mom would blame me for what happened to my dad and with Carl.She thinks he walks on water, Hotch.A man who loves a woman with three kids and her own share of baggage…they ain’t climbing out the woodwork.”

 

“He does not walk on water; he's a bastard.” Hotch said through clenched teeth.“What happened to your father is not your fault.You have to tell your mom the truth.”

 

“Are you crazy?” Derek asked.“I can't tell her something like that.It will kill her and I cannot bear her hurting anymore.My mom has been through so much and she never broke down.This will break her.”

 

“That’s possible but she loves you, Derek.You are just going to live with that monster everyday?You can't survive with a secret like this.”

 

“That’s why I told you.Hotch, you have to swear that you won't say a word.You can't tell Gideon, Emily, or anyone.Swear to me on our friendship.”

 

“I swear.You have to tell your mother.She lies down with him, loves him, and he hurt you.”

 

“It hasn’t happened in almost two years.I guess he got tired of my fighting back…maybe I got too old.He still looks at me though Hotch…I feel like he is always watching me.It makes my skin crawl.I hate going home sometimes.Between football and being at Elle’s; it’s my saving grace.”

 

“You think your mom doesn’t feel your absence?” Hotch asked.“I'm not saying it'll be easy but the only way to stop him is to tell.What if he turns on Desi?”

 

“I would kill him.But you read enough about crime to know that molesters don’t switch genders.All those criminal scumbags have a type.”

 

“Exactly, he's a criminal.I know you're uncomfortable about this and scared of how people will react but I will be with you Morgan.If you want me to be.”

 

“You'd do that?” he could not bring himself to look Hotch in the eye.He was so disgusted and ashamed.It had been a long time since anything happened but Derek felt like something had to give.His gut said it would soon and it would be bad.

 

“You're never alone as long as you're my friend.”

 

“Thanks man.I…” his voice caught in his throat.“I didn’t know who else to talk to.I don’t want anyone thinking I am a victim.I don’t need people feeling sorry for me.”

 

“You were victimized; that doesn’t make you a victim.”

 

Morgan nodded, still not looking in his eyes.He started to eat his omelet as if the conversation was over.The silence between them was uneasy but neither worked to change it.

 

“I know I need to tell my mom.It’s the holidays though.I can't do it to her at Christmas, Hotch.Can I wait until after the New Year?”

 

“You don’t need my permission.” Hotch replied.“You have to do what's comfortable for you but I know you can't keep this inside you forever.It’s not fair to anyone Derek, especially you.

 

“Life isn’t fair.” Derek muttered.

 

Hotch nodded, his ears perking when he heard the bell on the door.Laughter followed the sound.If he forgot everything he ever knew, that laughter would still be with him.He and Derek looked at the same time and saw the girls come in.Elle, JJ, Garcia, and Emily saw them too.Derek took a few deep breaths before putting on a smile.

 

“Hey babe.” Elle headed straight for them.“What's shaking, IRS?”

 

“Hi Elle.Hey JJ; Garcia.” He pulled Emily down gently and kissed her lips.“Hi baby.”

 

“Hi.” Emily smiled.“Hey Derek.”

 

“C'mon, join us.” Derek said.“We’ll squeeze; it'll be fun.”

 

Hotch looked at him.The mask was back on and fitting snuggly.Both boys got out of the booth.Emily slid in on Hotch’s side, Elle on Derek’s.When the boys sat back down, JJ and Garcia sat beside them.

 

“A guy could get used to this.” Derek put one arm around Elle and one around Penelope, kissing both of their cheeks.

 

“Are you alright, Derek?” Garcia looked at him with a scrutinizing eye.He held up to the scrutiny.

 

“Hell yeah.Just some family BS…I'm fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes mama.” He picked up her hand, holding it to his lips.“I'm sure.Let’s eat.”

 

“I’ll take some of that omelet.” Elle grabbed a fork.“It’s cold.Yuck.”

 

Hotch flagged Maggie for service.He kicked Morgan under the table and the football player tried to smile.He would get through this; he was strong.Hotch could not help but be worried.The Morgans were good people; this would shake them to the core.He didn’t give a damn what happened to Carl Buford but he cared about Derek’s family.He ate there on more than one occasion…Mrs. Morgan loved to feed people.Maggie returned with menus and smiles.

 

“Your food is cold.” She grabbed the plates.“I’ll replace them.”

 

“We’ll pay.” Derek said.

 

“Don’t be silly, you guys are regulars.Girls, I’ll be back.”

 

“You must have been in deep conversation to let an omelet get cold, Derek.” JJ said.

 

“Yeah, I guess. We were trying to figure out what to get you for Christmas.”

 

“Oh right.”

 

They all laughed and the mood mellowed.Hotch kept an eye on Derek but didn’t want to crowd him.He knew that his friend hadn't told him his darkest secret so Hotch would treat him like a fragile baby. Being as normal as possible was what Derek needed.Hotch would respect that and deal with the rest when the time came.

 

***

                                                                                                                       


End file.
